


An Unexpected Wedding Guest

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie - Freeform, Damon - Freeform, Episode: s08 e15 We Were Thinking Of A June Wedding, Katherine kills everyone, Matt - Freeform, One-Sided Stefan/Katherine, Stefan/Caroline - Freeform, The Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: An alternate ending to 8x15.They should have known she would come. Katherine never could have resisted. What they all forgot was that Katherine had a habit to wipe all the players off the board. And she did, until only Stefan was left.





	An Unexpected Wedding Guest

Stefan stared at the carnage around him, unable to move. Katherine had come like a hurricane and destroyed everything. She killed still, even as he gazed at all his fallen family.

 

She had killed the twins first. Katherine never liked killing children. Simple, quick efficient snaps of their necks with the sound of their bones crunching ringing in his ears for a moment before they fell, still in their little flower girl dresses Caroline had picked out for them. They didn't even bleed, and with their closed eyes they almost looked like they were sleeping.

 

Damon's head was sliced off and was somewhere to his right. He was going to be the Minister. He had insisted that he marry them, since they were brothers from 1864 and it would be difficult to explain why Stefan was still living.

 

Bonnie was under Damon's decapitated body. He was still trying to protect her, even in death. A pity, that her torn out throat stained her satin champagne colored gown. Katherine hadn't even given her time to defend herself with magic.

 

Matt was sitting still in his chair. If one didn't see the hole in his chest, he almost seemed alive. She had ripped his eyes out, and the blue orbs laid a few feet away from him with accusation in their gaze. _You did this,_ they seemed to say,  _you did this Stefan._

 

Caroline lay by his side, her heart lying a few feet away as her arm lay outstretched out towards her daughters. Katherine had torn her veil from her head, and her dress was stained crimson down the front. Her eyes still had a desperate gleam in them and her mouth was still parted, permanently trying to form Lizzie's name. How beautiful she was, even in death.

 

Katherine stopped before him, her fangs out as she grinned. Stefan didn't feel fear, just resignation. She leaned close to him, her cold breath hitting his face. He closed his eyes, as her fangs embedded in his neck. Before everything went dark, he heard her voice in his ear.

 

"I win, Stefan."

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine if this is how the series ended. Oh well. At least Elena would be okay.


End file.
